


Is this desire?

by eleni459 (quietcuriosity)



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: Blood, Community: 31_days, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcuriosity/pseuds/eleni459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attraction emerges from strange places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this desire?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days, prompt February 23 - three drops of blood

It was only a small, shallow cut and just three drops of blood dribbled out before she noticed her wound, sucked upon it for a moment, and wrapped her finger in a handkerchief.

It was all he needed to send his mind into a frenzy. And it wasn't just his lust for blood: every movement she made seemed to excite him. There was the soft sigh once she realized the issue and quick spurring to action. And there was just something about the way her lips curved around the finger -- sucking and teasing it until the blood refused to flow -- that sent him into a near panic. Oh, what she could do for him!

"I’m sorry, Mr. Collins. I’m such a klutz!"

"Don’t worry, Victoria," he said as he slipped his arm around her shoulders. "We're all victims of small injuries from time to time. And do call me Barnabas from now on."

"All right, Mister…Barnabas," she said, hesitating.

"It's fine, dear," he purred, leading her toward the stairs. "We're going to be the best of friends."


End file.
